Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-04)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the fourth of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Having struck the opening move of his gambit for galactic domination on the distant Rim World of Tatooine, Darth Plagueis quickly moves to give his ultimate weapon a field test.

Meanwhile, a fleet of insterstellar pirates has destroyed the space defenses of the world of Naboo.

All but helpless to prevent the pirates from landing in force, Jeddai Knight and General, Quigong Jin races to defend Naboo's capital city of Theed…

 **EPISODE 0.4 OBSTACLES**

EXT. THEED – TRENCHWORKS JUST OUTSIDE THE CITY (ESTABLISHING)

Soldiers in brown and red run back and forth carrying guns and ammunition into a series of hastily dug trenches at the city's edge. We see Obiwan Kenobi immersed among the men, helping to assemble a relatively small field gun the size of a land speeder. Quigong stands in the center of the whirling activity watching it unfold around him and giving directions where necessary.

PAN across the scene to find Jarjar Binks in the rear echelons close to the city.

ZOOM IN on Jarjar so that we can clearly see that he is helping the Naboo security soldiers to unload one of several large ground transports.

GIRL'S VOICE: (off-camera) Jarjar Binks!

Jarjar stops what he is doing and, along with the men near him, turns towards the sound of the voice.

PAN around Jarjar's shoulder to reveal Princess Padmé Amidala.

JARJAR: Yessa yousa highnessness?

PADMÉ: Jarjar Binks, I would speak with you if it is permitted.

Jarjar looks at the sergeant in charge of unloading the transport. The mood of the men all around them is obviously somber and depressed.

SERGEANT: (nodding to Jarjar) Go on then. We've got this.

JARJAR: (to the Sergeant) Meesa bein backsa soon.

SERGEANT: Don't worry about it. Attend her highness.

Jarjar nods his head to the sergeant in acknowledgement and hands off the crate in his hands to the next man in line before stepping away from them and towards Padmé.

SERGEANT: (from behind Jarjar) Well don't just stand there gawping, fill the line. We need to get these supplies up to the trenchworks.

You there… (voice fades into indistinct sound as Jarjar nears Padmé)

JARJAR: (bowing to the princess) Yousa highnessness.

PADMÉ: (points to the scar on Jarjar's face) You've fought in battles before.

JARJAR: Yessa, yousa highnessness.

PADMÉ: I've heard my father and his advisor's talking. Is our situation really so hopeless?

Jarjar thoughtfully scratches at his left hand as he obviously thinks about her question.

JARJAR: (at length) Mebbe. For yousa herein Theed. Gunguns noah gotta worrisome.

PADMÉ: Really? Why is that?

JARJAR: Weesa Gunguns gotta bombad armee. Nosa spacee pirates gonna crunchin ussa. Thassa whyin yousa noah likin ussa, meesa thinkin.

PADMÉ: Do you think the Gunguns would help us if we asked?

JARJAR: Mebbe. Butta isin yousa toosa proudo toosa askin?

PADMÉ: My father and the others may be but if I do nothing then I will have failed my responsibilities as princess.

JARJAR: Bein princessa isa hardo workowith huh?

PADMÉ: Yes Jarjar, it is.

Padmé turns towards the palace and leaves Jarjar to return to the supply line.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. HEGO DAMASK'S TATOOINE MANOR – ANAKIN'S WORKSHOP)

Hego Damask II and Watto watch as the slave boy, Anakin Skywalker, installs the final power coupling on the racing pod with the assistance of his home-made droid, C-3PO. The protocol droid is standing perilously close to the energy binder that dances between the two narrow engines. As Anakin finishes the installation he absent-mindedly hands his wrench to the droid who, unseen by the boy, drops on the ground below the energy binder.

ANGLE ON Anakin walks to the racer's chariot-like cockpit and looks to where Hego and Watto are waiting.

ANAKIN: I'm going to test the engines!

Hego nods in acknowledgement.

The boy climbs into the racer's seat and glances up towards the front of the craft in time to see (CUT TO C-3PO) C-3PO stooping to recover the dropped wrench.

ANAKIN: 3PO! 3PO!

Hearing his maker calling him the droid looks up from where he is awkwardly stooping.

CUT TO Anakain.

ANAKIN: If you touch that energy beam you'll blow out half of your fuses.

CUT TO C-3PO, who tilts his head and finally grasping the wrench straightens up. For a moment it seems like the protocol droid has heeded its master's warnings but as it lifts the wrench to wave it at Anakin, the tool strikes the binder beam. The shock blows the droid off his feet and with a startled shout, he sails through the air in one direction while his arm, still holding the wrench, flies in another.

CUT TO Hego and Watto. The banker watches the droid's injury with an unchanging expression. Watto, on the other hand, palms his face and shakes his head in exasperation at the droid's clumsy stupidity.

A loud coughing sound echoes through the workshop which is quickly followed by the whine of a pair of jet engines spinning up to life. A ferocious hurricane-like wind envelops the workshop's interior sending small pieces of debris hurting to and fro and making the corners of Hego's suit jacket dance.

CUT TO Anakin as he stoops, only half-sitting in the cockpit.

ANAKIN: It's working! It's working!

CUT TO Hego and Watto. The banker nods his head in satisfaction and turns his head towards Watto.

HEGO: (voice carrying despite the noise) You know what to do.

WATTO: (as the roaring engines begin to cycle down) Yes Master Damask.

PAN WITH Watto as he flits to the workshop's exit looking back at Anakin with an almost sad look. He leaves the door to the outside open and bright sunlight streams in from where it is reflected from yellow-brown sandstone that paves the estate's courtyard.

As Watto disappears off-camera, SHMI SKYWALKER appears in the workshop's doorway.

CUT TO Hego as he notices the woman. Around him the windstorm unleashed by the racer's pod engines begins to ease as Anakin spins the engines down.

HEGO: (soft voice carrying despite the noise and the distance) Shmi. Come closer my dear.

The woman cautiously crosses the space between them and arrives at the Muun's side.

SHMI: Master Damask.

HEGO: Shmi. You must be very proud. Your son is quite the prodigy.

SHMI: (glancing over to where Anakin is climbing out of the pod-racer) Everything about him is miraculous. He is destined for greatness. Although I still can't explain how I came to have him. (pauses as unseen by her, Hego smiles knowingly)

HEGO: There are many strange powers in the universe. As I'm sure you've already guessed, he is destined for great things.

SHMI: Does this mean you'll release us from slavery?

HEGO: (smiling as though humoring a child) Perhaps one day. Until then though I shall make use of both of your skills.

The pair glance over at Anakin.

CUT TO Anakin and C-3PO where the former is reattaching the latter's arm.

ANAKIN: You need to be much more careful.

C-3PO: I will endeavor to try Master Ani.

CUT BACK TO where Hego and Shmi stand watching.

HEGO: You should know that I've entered the boy in the Bunta Eve race tomorrow.

SHMI: (horrified at the thought) Pod-racing? But it's so dangerous. What if he gets hurt?

HEGO: I'm having Watto prepare him. Young Anakin will be just fine.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. NABOO COUNTRYSIDE – FOREST'S EDGE)

Ric Olié and R2-D2 are standing over a low pile of rocks that Ric has fashioned as a makeshift grave to protect Dineé's remains from the local scavengers.

RIC: (wiping tears from his eyes) Come on R2, we've done as much for her as we can. We need to see if anyone else made back planetside.

Failing that, we need to get back to Theed and help with the defense.

R2 gives a long mournful whistle.

RIC: (patting the droid on the back of it's dome-head) I know. I'm going to miss her too, but there are still people who need us.

R2 replies with a string of beeps and whistles and extends its third wheel.

RIC: There's still some light left. We'll make camp in a couple of hours, somewhere in the forest.

After Ric stops by a pile of survival gear to select a few of the more portable items, the pair slowly make their way into the darkening forest. More agile over the rough terrain, Ric quickly takes the lead with his blaster in hand as the astromech droid struggles to keep up.

The forest itself is filled with moderately old growth. Many of the largest trees are little more than lichen-covered rotting hulks of which most have already fallen to make way for newer growth but a few hollowed-out exoskeletal arbors remain upright in defiance of their living neighbors.

As the two penetrate deeper into the forest, the ground becomes damper and a low mist clings to the ground.

MONTAGE of them traveling through the increasingly swampy woodland as twilight descends. Finally after they have been walking through the darkened forest using a small hand lamp that Ric salvaged from among the survival gear, R2 comes to a stop and lets off a stream of excited whistles and beeps.

Ric also stops and glances back at the astromech droid.

RIC: Buildings? Are you sure?

The droid responds with an affirmative whistle-beep.

RIC: (puzzled look on his shadowed face) Huh. I've never heard of anyone living so far from Theed.

Ric glances in the direction his lamp had been pointing.

RIC: I don't see any light sources up ahead. Do you think it's abandoned?

R2-D2 responds with a doubtful whistle.

RIC: Well, let's check it out. At the very least it might be a dry place to rest through the night.

The pair proceed for another minute or so before the come upon an overgrown ruins. Ric cautiously shines his lamp's light beam over the piles of tumbled stone's where a once-majestic building stood.

RIC: Looks abandoned. (to R2) Come on, I see a good place for us to make camp.

Ric steps out into an empty space among the tumbled down ruins but R2-D2 stubbornly remains at the forest's edge.

RIC: (shining his light back on the droid) What's wrong?

R2 responds with a series of worried beeps.

RIC: It's a forest. It's full of lifeforms. I don't think there's anything to worry about. Besides, there's nothing on this world, or at least no land creatures on this world that would eat a droid. Now stop hiding there in the dark and help me make camp.

R2 gives another worried whistle followed by a blustery toot.

RIC: Don't be like that…

Ric whirls around with his blaster up and the lamp's beam finds a female Gungun standing on a fallen stone pillar only a few meters away from Ric. She makes a quick jerking gesture with her open hand and Ric's blaster is ripped from his hand as it is jerked through the air to her hand.

LAMLA NIILS: Yousa wontin besa needin yousa weppon.

Ric's eyes widen in shock as R2-D2 bleeps in alarm.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. CORUSCANT – BACK ALLEY)

Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas is examining the place where the dead Dathomirian's body was found. He first walks in a small circle around the chalk markings that indicate where the body once lay. Squatting down he extends one hand over the place, holds it there for a moment, and frowns. Syfo draws in a deep breath and closes his eyes in an attempt to extend his senses through the Force but, something is wrong because his eyes snap open and his frown deepens.

Rising back to his feet, the Jeddai Master stalks the length of the alleyway back and forth twice before stopping at the chalk outline again. Syfo is clearly puzzled but cannot figure out why the Force isn't responding to him.

Finally, he looks at the door nearest to where the Dathomirian's body laid. There is a sign in an alien language but the bowl of steaming food pictured below the words is universal. Syfo turns towards the mouth of the alley and with one last glance at the chalk outline heads back out onto the street.

CUT TO Syfo entering the restaurant.

It is either a slow time of day or the restaurant is not well-regarded for there are only a small handful of customers to raise their heads from their meals and examine the newcomer. A service droid of a similar model to the one from the hospital rolls up to Syfo.

GIN-728: Hiya hon. Do you want to a table or a seat at the counter?

SYFO: (seeing the droid's designation emblazoned on its torso up by its left shoulder) The counter will be fine 728.

GIN-728: You can call me Ginni hon. Go ahead and seat yourself, I'll be with you in a minute.

SYFO: Thank you Ginni.

Syfo nonchalantly crosses the restaurant's dining space to the counter facing its kitchen. In the background we can see a tuft of upturned hair racing too and fro within the cooking space's confines. The chef is obviously quite short.

The Jeddai Master sweeps his head around the room as he assumes his seat. The restaurant's other patrons, an odd assortment of humanoid aliens resume their meals. Syfo frowns again as he turns to examine the electronic menu built into the countertop.

GINNI: (rolling up in front of Syfo from behind the counter) What'll it be hon?

SYFO: (conversationally) What would you suggest?

GINNI: The Arrakeen vulture egg omelette with Tarragin and Eskobian cave cheese is the chef's specialty.

Syfo quirks an eyebrow and strokes his chin as he considers the menu.

SYFO: Aren't Arrakeen vultures endangered?

GINNI: Boss?

A small porcine creature with a massive tuft of upturned thick black hair comes out of the kitchen.

CHEF: What kind of question is… (trails off as he notices that Syfo is a Jeddai)

A Jeddai… (an uncomfortable silence fills the restaurant)

SYFO: There's no need to be formal. (extending his hand) I'm Syfo Dyas.

The chef blinks several times before coming to his senses and stepping up onto a raised platform on the back of the counter. With his face now elevated to the same height as Syfo's he comes to stand directly in front of the Jeddai Master.

GILLIGAN MOOP: (extending his own hand) Gilligan, Gilligan Moop.

The two shake hands.

MOOP: So if this isn't official why ask about vulture eggs?

SYFO: Curiosity.

MOOP: I have a license. I can get it for you if you want.

SYFO: (raising his hands in mock defense) No no, no need for that Mr. Moop. I'll go ahead and have the omelet as Ginni suggests.

Some of the tension drains from the room.

MOOP: I'll have your order up in just a few minutes.

The squat cook rambles back into the kitchen.

GINNI: You want some java juice hon?

SYFO: Certainly.

The sound of something frying wafts over the service counter.

MOOP: (voice drifting in from the kitchen) So what brings a Jeddai down here into the Depths?

SYFO: (watching the other customers through a mirror that hangs on the back wall) I've been asked to look into the dead girl that was found outside your ally access door.

Ginni rolls over and places a mug in front of Syfo.

GINNI: (pouring dark-colored steaming liquid into the mug from a carafe in her other hand) Here ya go hon.

The other customers all glance uncomfortably at the seated Jeddai Master but none dares to stir from their meals. Tension again fills the restaurant as their murmured conversations fall silent. Syfo furrows his brow in concentration but after only a few moments his forehead relaxes and he frowns deeply.

The chef has also fallen quiet and only the sound of eggs frying remains to echo through the diner.

SYFO: (continuing as though everything is normal) I don't suppose you, your droid, or any of your customers saw what happened?

MOOP: (voice coming slowly from the kitchen) No, I just found her there one morning as I was coming in to open the place.

Real shame what happened to her. No kid that young should be shot with a blaster.

SYFO: I don't suppose you know anything about her.

MOOP: Order up!

A platter containing an omelette and some reddish-brown "greens" appears on the service counter next to black tuft of upturned hair. The hair then moves towards the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the dining area. Meanwhile Ginni deftly transfers the plate of steaming hot food to the countertop in front of Syfo.

GINNI: (placing the food in front Syfo) Chow's up hon. Careful, its hot.

SYFO: Thank you.

Moop emerges from the kitchen and studies the Jeddai Master as he takes a bite of the food. He chef is about to say something when he is interrupted by one of the customers coming up to the cashier machine.

CUSTOMER: How much do I owe ya Gil?

Moop glances over to his service droid.

GINNI: (to Moop) He had the Sandovarian truffle scramble.

Moop grunts a reply to droid and glances up to the customer.

MOOP: That'll be four eighty-five.

CUSTOMER: (handing Moop some credit chits) Here ya go Gil.

(turns to leave) Have a good one.

MOOP: Ya, you too.

Moop patiently waits until the customer has left the diner before turning his attention back to Syfo who has been nonchalantly shoveling food into his mouth while surreptitiously observing the dialogue between cook and customer.

MOOP: (to Syfo) I'm going to tell you the same thing I told those no-good constables that asked, I'd never seen that girl before. My service droid found her lying there in the morning. And that's all I know.

Syfo is about to say something when Gilligan stops him with a raised hand.

MOOP: Look I know that isn't very illuminating but like I told the constables, there's a homeless guy that roams that alley, especially at night. Maybe he saw something. That help you more?

Syfo nods as he finishes the last bite from his plate and dabs his lips clean with a napkin.

SYFO: Yes, thank you. What do I owe you for the eggs?

MOOP: Nothin'. It's on the house.

SYFO: (smiling) Thank you again.

The Jeddai Master gets up from his seat at the counter and nonchalantly brushes one of his hands over the eating surface. He gathers his robes about him and purposefully strides towards the door. In his wake, Ginni squeals with joy at the sight of the relatively large pile of credit chits he has left behind.

GINNI: (waving enthusiastically) Come back anytime hon.

CUT TO Syfo outside on the walkway in front of the restaurant.

ANGLE ON Syfo's field of vision as he looks down the street towards where he has parked the speeder bike he commandeered from the Senate Building. The Jeddai Master takes his comlink out from within his robes as he walks back to the small vehicle.

SYFO: (into the comlink) This is Master Dyas. I need to speak to Master Yoda at once.

VOICE: (over the comlink): We are sorry Master Dyas but Master Yoda is currently engaged in a meeting with Master Mundi.

SYFO: (into the comlink) I understand. Alert Master Yoda that I'll be returning to the Temple to speak with him at once regarding an urgent matter.

VOICE: (over the comlink) We'll alert him to expect you.

Syfo, now standing next to the speeder bike, thumbs the comlink off and returns it to his robes. He settles onto the bike and gives the alley once last thoughtful frown before rocketing up into the Coruscantan traffic lanes far above.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. NABOO ROYAL PALACE – THRONE ROOM)

The King, his military commanders, advisors, and various court nobles are gathered around a large holographic table. Padmé stands watching the proceedings with Jarjar and Obiwan.

SLOWLY ZOOM IN on the table which displays the city on one side, backed by a cliff. A thin line of blue fortifications and Royal Guard companies wall the city off from the broad rolling plains and woodlands beyond. On the opposite side of the table a large mass of red-colored units have formed up in a landing zone.

KU: As you can see the invaders have more than a division of soldiers and materiel. If their ground forces are even a fraction as competent as their space forces, we won't stand a chance.

GOVERNOR BIBBLE: Have they called for our surrender yet?

CIVILIAN ADVISOR 1: There have been no responses to our attempts to communicate with them.

RAJESH: It seems clear that they've come to destroy the city and its people.

CIVILIAN ADVISOR 2: Unfortunately it's already too late to evacuate the populace to the countryside.

RAJESH: We'll have to send a ship out for help. My personal cruiser is still berthed at the starport.

QUIGONG: My King, the configuration and movements of their forces indicate that the starport is their first target. Our defenses there will be engaged within minutes.

RAJESH: We'll have to fight our way in and cover the starship while it blasts its way out of orbit. The pilots can exploit the gap in coverage caused by the loss of one of their cruisers.

(looks at Quigong) Quigong, take my daughter to plead for help directly from the Senate.

QUIGONG: (aghast at the thought of abandoning his post as General) But your majesty?!

RAJESH: You will do as I command!

PADMÉ: (interrupting from the side of the room) No!

A shocked silence suddenly grips the room as the young princess walks up to the table and assumes a place by her father's side.

PADMÉ: (glancing at all gathered) Father, counselors, I have a better plan that might save the city.

Jarjar would you come forward and share with my father what you told me of your people.

The shock around the table seems to deepen but oddly, Quigong seems to relax a little as if suddenly realizing what the Princess is about to do.

JARJAR: (scratching at his duck-like muzzle as he comes forward) Yessa Princess.

Aahh, beggin yousa pardin yousa majj'stee butta weesa Gunguns haba bigga armee comparinta deesa inbaedas.

Rajesh, along with most of those gathered at the table look incredulously at the Gungun hunter.

RAJESH: (to his daughter) Do you mean to plead with the Gunguns for help?

PADMÉ: Father, the animosity between our peoples has gone on for far too long. And you know as well as everyone else here that there's no way the Senate will send aid in time for the city to be saved.

RAJESH: (to Quigong) How long could we hold out?

QUIGONG: (quickly examines the table) A day and a half. Three days at most if we're willing to fight and withdraw street-by-street.

Obiwan walks up to stand beside Jarjar.

OBIWAN: It will take the Senate at least four days to send any help. But the Gunguns could intervene in less than two.

Rajesh thoughtfully strokes his beard as he considers the options as quickly as possible.

Just then a breathless lieutenant dashes up to them from the combat center.

LIEUTENANT: (panting) The companies defending the starport report contact with the invaders sire.

RAJESH: Very well.

(glancing at Jarjar) Quigong, you've had dealings with the Gunguns in the past.

QUIGONG: Yes sire, but it's my duty as a Jeddai Knight to lead your forces into battle.

RAJESH: (chuckles grimly) Naboo has always been fortunate to be rich with Jeddai. Count Du Ku will aid me as I personally lead the defense of the city. You, your apprentice, and your Gungun associate will accompany my daughter on a mission to the Gungun capital. Bring aid to us if you can.

BIBBLE: Sire! I must protest! You can't seriously believe that those sea dwellers will help us.

RAJESH: That's enough Governor!

(looking at all assembled) My daughter is correct. If we hadn't let our own petty sense of superiority blind us for all these years, we wouldn't be in this situation now.

(to Bibble) Governor, you and the ministers will manage the evacuation of the citizenry into the disaster shelters. Maintain order and distribute emergency supplies as needed. The rest of you are with me and Count Ku. Let us bring every weapon in our possession to bear on these invaders.

(pauses for a breath before continuing) Now, you each and every one have your instructions. Move like you have a purpose. We must hold the city until help arrives.

Rajesh looks down at his pre-teen daughter and gives her a sad smile.

PADMÉ: This is the right thing to do. I feel it.

RAJESH: Then make haste my daughter. All of our fates rely on the outcome of your mission.

The twelve-year old girl buries herself in a bear-hug of her father.

RAJESH: (looking down at her as they pull away) Your mother would be so proud of you.

Overcome with emotion, Padmé can only nod at his words.

RAJESH: (smiling bittesweetly) I'm proud of you too.

OBIWAN: (reassuringly) We'll keep her safe.

RAJESH: See that you do.

(to Quigong) Go now. There should be a submersible at the piers below the falls.

QUIGONG: (bowing deeply to the King) At once sire!

RAJESH: (turns to leave himself but turns back) Oh, and General, may the Force be with you.

QUIGONG: (without raising his head) May the Force be with you sire.

ANGLE ON Quigong as the foursome pull away from the rest of the group as it disperses.

QUIGONG: (to Padmé) Your highness, is there anything that you need before we leave?

Padmé pauses and furrows her brow.

PADMÉ: (calling out to the head of the Royal Guard) Captain Panaka!

The burly commander of the Royal Guard jogs over to where the four have stopped mid-room.

PANAKA: Yes your highness?

PADMÉ: Captain, I require a side arm for this mission.

PANAKA: (bowing slightly) Of course Highness. Follow me.

Captain Panaka leads the foursome out of the throne room and through a twist of passages before finally arriving at a small armory. The Captain walks past a rack of carbines and rifles and opens a small cabinet set into one wall. Inside are an assortment of pistols. From these he selects a compact one.

OBIWAN: (as Panaka hands it to Padmé) Good choice.

PANAKA: There's a slim belt and holster that goes with it.

(turning and rummaging through a second cabinet) It should allow you full range of motion in case you have to run.

PADMÉ: Thank you Captain Panaka.

PANAKA: If I might be excused your highness, I must attend to your father.

PADMÉ: Of course Captain.

Panaka steps to the door of the armory as though to leave.

PANAKA: (turning back for one last moment) Good luck your highness.

PADMÉ: May the Force be with you Captain.

The Captain gives a curt nod as he departs back into the hallway. Padmé sets the laser pistol onto a small workbench so that she can strap the gunbelt around her waist and ties its lower end to her thigh. Once everything seems to fit correctly she gingerly picks up the pistol from its resting place on the armory's lone table. She looks at the weapon for a moment and takes in a deep breath, steeling her courage for the task ahead.

QUIGONG: We should be going your highness.

PADMÉ: (holstering the weapon) I'm ready. Let's go.

The foursome file out of the armory and come face-to-face with Count Du Ku.

KU: Princess Amidala. I want to wish you good fortune on your mission.

PADMÉ: (voice assuming a more authoritarian tone than any twelve-year old should be capable of) Thank you Count Ku. Please protect my father. I sense that the battle will be a perilous one. Our soldiers will suffer much.

KU: The Force is strong in you. It is a pity that your father forbade Quigong from teaching you our ways. You would have made a formidable Jeddai Knight. Mind your feelings, they may be the difference between success and disaster.

The old Count switches his attention to his former apprentice.

KU: The Force will be with you my old apprentice.

QUIGONG: (bowing slightly to the Count) Thank you my master.

KU: (turning his gaze to Obiwan) Obiwan, mind what Quigong and I have taught you. I sense that your trial lies before you.

OBIWAN: Do you really think I'm ready to face my trial.

QUIGONG: (smiling) You are ready my apprentice. I foresee you will become a wiser and more powerful Jeddai than me.

KU: Be mindful of the Force. Remember always that it is a Jeddai's ally.

OBIWAN: I will my lord.

KU: (turning his gaze at last to Jarjar) Jarjar Binks. When my apprentice brought you back from his trial I was surprised to say the least. But you have served him well all these years.

(putting his hand on the Gungun's shoulder) Guide them safely.

JARJAR: Okeeday meesa big-bosso Comtin Dookoo.

PADMÉ: My Lord, we must be off.

KU: I too your highness. The Force will be with you all.

QUIGONG: May it also be with you my Lord.

The two parties nod to each other and part ways.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. TATOOINE – HEGO DAMASK'S DESERT COMPOUND)

Hego Damask II stands on the top of his compound's high wall. Shmi Skywalker stands only a short distance away from him. They are both watching as Anakin Skywalker races his Pod-Racer in loops around the compound.

ZOOM IN on Watto who has taken up a position in one of the corner turrets of the compound's walls. He is carefully sighting in a long laser rifle that is bigger than he is. Behind him one of the dark-colored Mangaguard droids stands stiffly watching over everything within its field of vision.

ANGLE ON Anakin and the Pod-Racer as seen through the electronic scope attached to Watto's rifle. Watto is attempting to line up a shot but either by instinct or some other phenomenon, Anakin's flight is too filled with tiny idiosyncratic position changes making it all but impossible for the Toydarian majordomo to align the sight's crosshairs.

With a sigh Watto squeeze's the weapon's trigger several times in an attempt to anticipate were the boy will be.

CUT TO Anakin and the Pod-Racer. Three laser blasts stream in from off-screen right and narrowly miss the boy and his craft. We cannot be certain if they miss simply because the craft is constantly changing position by small increments as it flies or if the boy actively dodged the weapons fire.

Anakin notices the laser blasts and realizes that someone is shooting at him. He spares a glance towards the compound as he is flying.

ANGLE ON the tower Watto is aiming from as seen by Anakin. He realizes that it is the Toydarian who is trying to shoot him.

PAN as Anakin's field of vision moves to where his mother and Hego stand watching.

CUT TO where Shmi and Hego are standing. Anakin's mother brings her hand up to her mouth in agonized astonishment as she sees the laser bolts just barely miss.

SHMI: (turning to Hego in horror) Did you instruct Watto to shoot at Ani?

HEGO: (calmly smiling) The Force is very strong in him.

(turning to the horrified woman) I assure you he will come to no harm. I have foreseen it.

CUT TO Anakin flying the pod. Now aware of the danger Watto presents the boy actively dodges the blaster bolts which come with staggered frequency. Many of the laser blasts miss by an increasingly comfortable distance as Anakin begins to anticipate where Watto is aiming and when he intends to pull the weapon's trigger.

CUT TO WIDE ANGLE shot of Shmi and Hego continuing to watch as Anakin loops around the compound in the Pod-Racer while under fire.

Shmi growing increasingly agitated as she watches the deadly dance in the air. Finally her horror overflows into rage and, she turns and lunges for Hego. The Magnaguard droids stationed at each corner tower immediately go into action, igniting their force staves and running towards their master.

ZOOM IN on Shmi and Hego.

SHMI: (fists futilely pounding on the banker's chest) You can't! You can't! He's just a little boy!

Hego Force pushes her to the ground and stops his guard droids with an outstretched hand. The Muun carefully watches the human woman through narrowed eyes as she lifts herself from the wall's stone walkway and prepares to hurl herself at him again.

Hego lowers his outstretched hand as the droids deactivate their staves and assume a standby position. Sensing that the droids are no longer a threat Shmi lunges for the banker again but, this time the Sith Lord raises his other hand and pinches his fingers together. Shmi suddenly grabs at her throat and stops short of the banker.

HEGO: That will be quite enough woman. You and your son are my property and I shall do as I wish.

Now, I'm going to release you. Do not attempt to assault my person again or, you shall orphan your son. Do you understand me?

Shmi's eyes bulge as she strangles from the invisible grip of the Force but, she still manages to nod at the Sith Lord.

HEGO: (releasing her) Good.

(to the Magnaguard droid nearest to her) If she does anything aggressive again seize ahold of her.

The droid bobs its head and stands menacingly close to a cowed Shmi. Hego turns his attention back to where Anakin has apparently seen some of what has transpired.

ANGLE ON the Pod-Racer as seen from Hego's perspective. For a moment the racer turns towards where the banker but then it resumes its normal course around the compound.

CUT TO Watto sighting in on the boy. Whatever has transpired has left the boy distracted and Watto sees an opportunity.

ANGLE ON the Anakin as seen through Watto's scope. The weapon's crosshairs have clearly lined up with the boy but, Watto hesitates.

WATTO: (into comlink) Master, the boy is distracted. If I fire now it will probably kill him.

CUT TO Hego.

HEGO: (into own comlink) Well, then that's his destiny.

SHMI: (lunging toward the banker again) Noo!

The guard droid quickly catches her by one arm and restrains her.

ZOOM OUT as Watto takes his shot. Anakin dodges it with a lightning fast barrel roll.

CUT TO Anakin. Lines of fury have etched themselves across the boy's face.

ZOOM OUT as Anakin banks the racer hard to the left and skims across the vertical surface of the compound's wall. As he approaches the tower, Watto rains a fusillade of defensive fire down upon him but only a couple of the blasts manage to make glancing connections. The rest barely miss but by now the audience knows that this is because of Anakin's reflexes.

ZOOM IN on Anakin. As the Pod-Racer is about to shoot past the tower, Anakin suddenly brakes its forward momentum hard and swings the vehicle's cockpit pod like a massive flail towards the Toydarian.

ZOOM OUT as the cockpit hurtles around towards Watto. For his part, the majordomo abandons his rifle and zips into the relative safety of the air over the courtyard. The cockpit slams through one and then another of the sandstone pillars holding up the tower's open-walled roof. Stone slabs rain down on the now-abandoned laser rifle.

CUT TO Hego. Thank banker stands and watches the destruction with an ever-broadening, almost-maniacal grin.

HEGO: (to Shmi) There you see. (gestures to the Pod-Racer and the destroyed tower) Your son is perfectly fine.

ANGLE ON the Pod-Racer where Anakin sits watching them from the Racer's bent and battered cockpit pod. His face is twisted with a fury that barely subsides when he sees that Shmi is in no imminent danger.

HEGO: (monologuing to self) He is magnificent. There will never be another as powerful with the Force.

(to Shmi) This test has been a resounding success. You may sleep easy tonight for your son has proven that not only will he survive tomorrow's race, he might actually finish it.

(mumbling again more to himself than to Shmi) Although, it _is_ far too much to expect one so inexperienced to place well. Surviving the race will be a sufficient test of his talents at this point in his development.

SHMI: Stop talking about him like he's some toy or a machine.

Hego ignores Shmi's outburst for a moment and instead feathers his lapel with a finger to bring his comlink closer to his lips.

HEGO: (into comlink) Watto, have the boy return the Pod-Racer to his workshop and then help him to repair it.

Oh, and Watto, I'm glad you survived.

CUT TO Watto hovering high over the courtyard. Watto raises his comlink to his snout and acknowledges Hego's instructions. He then replaces the device to a small clip on his belt.

PAN with Watto as he warily approaches Anakin and the still running Pod-Racer.

WATTO: (waggling a finger at the boy as he comes up to him) Heh, heh, you gave me quite a scare there boyo.

ANAKIN: (still staring daggers at Hego) If he touches my mother again I'll…

WATTO: Hey Little Ani, he's the master. If you do anything he'll just take it out on her.

(grasps the lip of the cockpit) Maybe in a few years after you sprout, you'll be able to stop him but right now, if you don't him to hurt her, then you need to do as he says.

Anakin turns his rage-filled face to the Toydarian.

WATTO: Heh, heh. Your anger can't help her right now. So it's better to just put it away. Bury it deep inside and think with a clear noggin'. Hey?

Anakin slowly sucks in a breath as he sees the wisdom in Watto's words. The boy holds the breath for a few minutes before releasing it. The anger seems to drain from his body along with the air, turning him sullen and moody.

ANAKIN: Okay.

WATTO: That's good. Heh, heh. What'chya say we get this thing parked in the workshop and I'll find some lunch to full your belly with?

Anakin nods and carefully feathers the Racer's power up enough to slide it over the compound's wall and into the courtyard.

ZOOM OUT as Anakin and Watto ease the damaged Pod-Racer into the workshop.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. UNKNOWN BUILDING ON NABOO)

The strange female Gungun, Lamla Niils is preparing stew in a cauldron suspended from a tripod over an open fire. She is speaking but as of yet her words are indistinct to us. Ric is seated in the foreground. He watches her cook with an unusual passiveness. He isn't alone, three other Naboo pilots are also seated in front of the cauldron. It is as though they are all mesmerized.

PAN around the cauldron until we see Ric and the other pilots from Lamla's perspective. In a corner behind them stands R2-D2 and a similar astromech droid with a brown-and-yellow color scheme. Both droids appear to be deactivated.

ANGLE ON Lamla as she begins to ladle stew into bowls.

LAMLA: (sound fades in) …theessa templeton ussabee the Grennin templeton. Youssa all'oh gon hep meesa rebiltin itta.

CUT TO Ric as he blinks up at Lamla and a curious expression on his face.

CUT BACK TO Lamla as she notices his expression.

LAMLA: (sighs) Youssa gotta strongoh mindda, heysa?

RIC: How did I…?

He looks around and realizes that something is wrong with his fellow pilots.

RIC: (rising to his feet) What's going on here?

LAMLA: (waves a bowl of steaming food from right to left) Youssa berry hungaree init youssa?

Ric's face loses all traces of surprise and anger as the mind trick takes effect.

RIC: I'm hungry.

LAMLA: (handing Ric the bowl) Youssa shoulda beessa eattin den.

RIC: (taking the bowl and sitting back down) Guess I'll eat then.

Lamla hands out the rest of the bowls to the seated pilots.

As she resumes her place near the cauldron she looks down at Ric and gives an exasperated sigh.

CUT TO Ric as he stops eating and stares, clearly surprised, at the bowl of stew in his hands.

RIC: (looking up at Lamla in surprise) Hey, what the…? Who are you?

Lamla sighs again.

VOICE IN SHADOWS: Lookin likka youssa gottsa longoh wayin tobee'ah goin meesa apprenticin.

LAMLA: Dissa one'oh, heessa gotta strongoh mindah massah.

An older female Gungun emerges from the shadows.

UTA'ASKAR: Meesa habbin toosa dealin wid dissa one'oh meesa selbin.

RIC: (rising to his feet) I don't know what you think you're at but I demand that you release us.

UTA'ASKAR: (stepping forward and waving her hand) Nosah, youssa gonna standin rightsa deroh.

RIC: (facing going slack again) I'll stand right here.

Uta'askar steps forward and places both her hands in the air on either side of Ric's temples. Filiments of soft purple lightning crackle back and forth between her palms and Ric's head.

UTA'ASKAR: Nowsa, youssa gonna doin whatsa weesa tellin youssa toah.

RIC: (dropping bowl as his hands go nerveless) I'm going to do whatever you tell me.

UTA'ASKAR: (releasing Ric from the web of purple lightning) Goodoh. Nowsa pickin uppa datta bowloh an beesa eatin youssa suppa.

Ric stoops down and retrieves the fallen bowl from the ground. Bowl in hand, he begins spooning food into his mouth as he resumes his seat among the other mesmerized pilots.

UTA'ASKAR: Datta aughtoh holdin im forra while'oh.

LAMLA: Thankee massah.

UTA'ASKAR: Youssa keepin youssa eye'oh onin im. Heesa gotta strongoh mindah.

LAMLA: Whatta im wakin uppah agin?

UTA'ASKAR: Bweavin' im toah meesa.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. JEDDAI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT – ENTRY HALL)

Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas has just arrived at the temple and is sweeping up the hall to where a lone civilian sits at a high desk overlooking the mammoth building's entryway.

SYFO: (stopping at desk) Hello Brissly. Can you tell me Master Yoda's whereabouts?

BRISSLY: Yes Master Dyas. Master Yoda is meditating in his personal chambers. Shall I alert him that you are coming?

SYFO: Yes, if you would be so kind.

Syfo takes a step away from the high desk and glances around the entry hall. In the background we can hear the sounds of Brissly having a murmured conversation with someone.

ANGLE ON AND PAN ACROSS the entry hall as seen from Syfo's perspective. The hall is well appointed with soft off-white, almost eggshell-colored, marble surfaces. Its high ceiling is supported by tall columns seemingly cut from single pieces of the stone. The ceiling itself is darkened and smudged as though it had once been adorned with a mural of massive proportions. Whatever scene it once held has long since faded in the millennia since the Republic's formation.

PAN DOWN with Syfo's perspective as he looks at the handful of people coming and going. With the exception of a lone Padawan, all of the traffic is civilian.

CUT TO Syfo and Brissly as the latter completes her communication.

BRISSLY: Master Dyas, Master Yoda has instructed that you should join him in his chambers. Master Windu will be joining you.

SYFO: (smiling) Thank you Brissly. Have a good day.

BRISSLY: Thank you Master. Please have a good day yourself.

SYFO: (moving away) I'm sure it can only improve.

PAN with Syfo has he proceeds to the end of the entry hall, exchanging nods with supplicants as he goes. The Jeddai Master exits the hall into a narrow elevator lobby containing a bank of three doors. He waves his hand over a sensor on the wall and waits for the car to arrive.

Another civilian supplicant enters the lobby from a door at the opposite end. Syfo exchanges nodded bows with the supplicant as they make their way past him and into the entry hall. Finally the elevator doors issue a soft chiming noise as a car arrives.

The doors open to reveal a young Padawan.

PADAWAN: (bowing to Syfo) Master.

Syfo returns the Padawan's bow and gestures that she should exit the elevator car before he boards it. The young Jeddai leaves the car and strides away towards the entry hall with a final small bow to the Jeddai Master. Syfo enters the elevator, pushes a button on its wall, and pauses to compose his thoughts. After a space a several seconds the elevator car arrives at one of the upper floors and Syfo exits it again. It only takes him several more seconds to proceed down the corridor to Master Yoda's chambers.

Syfo finds Master Yoda seated on a circular stool-like chair in the center of a meditation chamber. Master Windu is seated on a similar chair that rests against the wall containing the room's door.

SYFO: (bowing to his fellow Jeddai Masters) Master Windu, Master Yoda.

MACE: I can sense the urgency in you. What you have learned about the assassination attempt must be important.

YODA: (chuckling) Here about that matter, Master Dyas is not.

Mace frowns at this news.

SYFO: No my friends. The matter that brings me here is only tangentially related.

MACE: What distresses you so?

SYFO: During the course of my investigation I discovered the body of a Dathomirian girl who had been murdered by someone using a lightsaber.

Mace and Yoda both look surprised but Syfo raises his hand to forestall the questions on the tips of their tongues.

SYFO: I've already accounted for the whereabouts of all Jeddai on Coruscant at the time the murder took place. No Jeddai did this thing, unless there is one on-planet that we don't know of.

MACE: No, everyone is accounted for.

SYFO: (nodding) Exactly. So I sought to examine the scene where her body was found; however, I was unable to sense anything through the Force there. Not even the fact that a dead body had lain there. I believe that I have found a vergence in the Force. More specifically, a divergence.

MACE: A dead zone?

(looking at Yoda) Is such a thing even possible?

Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates for a few moments as Mace and Syfo patiently wait for him to dispense some of his ancient wisdom.

YODA: (opening his eyes with a sigh) Clouded the Force has become. An explanation find we must. Your investigation, continue you will. Forget you will not, your ally the Force is.

MACE: Could it be the Dark Side?

YODA: (closing his eyes in concentration again) Difficult to say. Reveal everything to us the Force never has.

SYFO: I will continue my investigation then.

MACE: (nodding to Syfo) Keep us apprised of what you find.

Syfo nods to his fellow Masters and turns to leave.

CUT TO the Sith Shrine where Darth Sidious sits meditating.

ZOOM IN on his face. As the camera closes in his eyes snap open and…

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
